


Watching Over

by DivineRedhead



Series: The Girl Who Lived [10]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: But he's trying, Gen, Graveyard aftermath, Remus and SIrius make really overprotective uncle-figures, Severus is not the best watch dog, The Dark Lord is back, Three men and a little Harri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 20:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineRedhead/pseuds/DivineRedhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite his best efforts, he keeps on failing her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Late Night Plea

**Author's Note:**

> Again, Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.
> 
> the Girl Who Lived series is just a work of my making intended only for giggles.

He entered the Infirmary under the cover of a Disillusionment charm to find it dark and empty of staff. Given that there were no signs of the mutt – in either of his forms – he could only assume that Albus had dragged Black back to Headquarters. 

Of course, that meant that the child was alone.

A quick scan of the room revealed her laid out in her usual bed – the fact that she frequented the Infirmary often enough to make such a statement was disconcerting enough – her bandaged face drawn and pale in the moonlight filtering in from the window behind her. She looked small and young - far younger than her 14 years. A gentle thrum of magic alerted him to the numerous monitoring spells woven around her. He opted to keep his distance lest he trigger one and alert Poppy to his presence.

Seating himself down in the empty chair at her bedside, he noted a small empty vial next to her glasses lying carefully folded on the table beside her. A quick sniff revealed it to have once contained Dreamless Sleep potion.

His gaze darkened. What could she have possibly witnessed in the graveyard to warrant to use of such a powerful sedative; the death of a classmate, the revival of a feared and reviled Dark Lord? And of course, let him not forget whatever the Polyjuiced Barty Crouch Jr. had done to her before Dumbledore and the others had managed to calm the crowds down enough to notice her absence. How much time had lapsed between her return to the stadium and their arrival to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom? Too long, he surmised bitterly; he still recalled the fact that he had noticed those emerald green eyes pale and wide with fear long before the bloody arm hanging limp at her side.

It hadn't sat well with him that Albus had trusted the girl's safety to a half-mad retired Auror with questionable teaching practices, but learning that he had actually been one of the Dark Lord's sycophantic followers under the guise of Polyjuice potion...? To know that the girl had been left alone with him for any stretch of time as appalling. What if they had arrived to the classroom a few moments later?

He'd sworn an Oath to protect this girl, this spawn of his hated enemy, the symbol of everything he'd lost as a result of his weakness, arrogance, and foolishness. Year after year he'd done everything in his power to keep this child out of harm's way, and yet at the tender age of 14 she'd already battled a troll and a possessed wizard, slain a basilisk, evaded Dementors and rabid werewolves…To think that such a young girl had already witnessed so much... 

A surge of rage filled him only to fizzle and die as the young girl let out a distressed whimper in her sleep. The barely visible of field of magical energy surrounding her flickered slightly in response, and in a few moments she quieted and grew still again.

Yes, the girl had done all these things and survived, but now… His dark eyes drifted to the soft bandages wrapped carefully around her forearm. He then glanced at his own arm, acutely aware of the grotesque tattoo growing steadily darker beneath his sleeve. The Dark Lord was back, using a perversion of the very magic that had spared the child from death in their first encounter. He and Albus had discussed it, made their plans and contingency plans; once the furor died down, he had would to His side as planned, ingratiate himself once again to his cause, and vow his allegiance to His mission… all so that the girl would remain safe.

But would she…?

He gazed at her face again, starting as he realized that the absence of her glasses drastically lessened the resemblance between her and her male progenitor. In fact, the way her lashes lay flush against her cheeks, the way her lips relaxed into a cupid's bow… if only her hair were longer and red, she would be the spitting image of---

He halted that thought with a savage snarl, clenching his fists tightly enough to cause himself discomfort. He could not allow himself to think such thoughts! Not with so much at stake! It was one thing to watch over the girl, to protect the girl, but he could not allow himself to care about her! If ever the Dark Lord were to learn of such a thing…

"Oh Merlin…" He hunched forward, clutching his hands together against his brow. There was so much at stake, so much to lose! The Dark Lord was alive and corporeal once more, and it was only a matter of time before he set his sights on the girl once again.

Recalling the anguish on her face as she clutched desperately at the Diggory boy's corpse – a scene that brought up far too many bad memories – brought a sharp pain to his chest. She would need time to heal, time he knew she would not receive as he knew in due time she would be shipped off to the Dursleys to make use of what remaining protection Lily's Blood wards could provide.

And if his hatred of Potter and Black still burned strongly after all these years, there was no doubt in his mind that Petunia Dursley née Evans would certainly have no compunction for transferring her resentment of her dead sister to her niece. If the girl did grieve, she would do so alone.

Clutching his hands even more tightly together, penitent as a man in prayer, he whispered to silent plea to anyone would deign to listen… 

_Protect her Lily… Please watch over her…Protect her… Help me keep her safe…_

_Please… Help me… ___

 _ ______ _ __


	2. Late Night Lamentations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They left her alone. They vow never to do it again.

Remus Lupin stepped into the kitchen at Grimmauld Place, frowning curiously at the sight of his long-time friend sitting hunched over on a stool at the counter island. "Sirius…?" he called out hesitantly. The dark haired wizard raised his head, dark eyes studying him quietly. Although his countenance was vast improved from the pale gauntness gained from years of imprisonment, the hollow look in his eyes was definitely cause for concern. "Are you alright…?"

The animagus blinked slowly, fixing him with a tired facsimile of a smile. "Remus," he murmured softly. "Did you just get back?"

He nodded. "Albus wanted to discuss a few things with me," he replied carefully, hesitant to disclose that the elder wizard had already tasked him with a mission. His friend was already irritable about the fact that he'd been called back to his ancestral home – for his own good, of course! – and Remus was certain that he would not take too kindly to the knowledge that others would be free to come and go as they please whilst he was forced to remain behind. Especially considering what all had just taken place…

Sirius nodded, although to what Remus could not be certain. "Did you see Harri before you left?" he asked.

"Only briefly," Remus admitted, his heart sinking in his chest at the memory of the small, frail little girl left alone in the Hospital ward. "She was still sleeping. Poppy administered her a heavy sleeping draught."

"To prevent nightmares," Sirius guessed, grimacing as he recalled the time he'd spent with her as Padfoot. He'd sat with her on the bed, trying his best to comfort her as she sobbed desolately against his shoulder. Eventually she'd cried herself to sleep, her hands clutching desperately at his fur. 

Feeling helpless, Remus folded his arms, clutching tightly at the tweed material of his sleeves. Even in the warm kitchen, he could feel a chill settling in his bones. "I can't even imagine what she might have seen…"

"I can…" Sirius muttered darkly, his eyes growing dark and shuddered. Remus frowned at this, wondering if his friend was less recovered from his time in Azkaban than he'd first thought. Before he could make any sort of comment on this, the dark haired wizard drew a wand from his sleeve. He tapped it against the counter twice, causing a dark colored tumbler made of crystal to appear.

"New wand working out alright?" Remus remarked.

Sirius shrugged. "Well enough," he answered lightly. "Although I do miss my old one…" His eyes glazed over briefly, but he came back to himself a moment later. He tapped the counter again and reached for the bottle of Blishen's Firewhiskey that appeared. Filling the cup halfway, he raised the cup to his lips and knocked it back in one gulp.

Remus grimaced, glancing at the old clock against the wall. "Isn't it a bit late to be drinking?" 

The other wizard shrugged again. "Late… early… not like it really matters." He tapped the counter again, gesturing to the second tumbler that appeared at the other end of the counter. "Care for a nip, Moony?"

After a long, mental debate – which really wasn't that long at all, if he was to be honest with himself - Remus conjured another stool and sat down at the counter. He nodded his thanks as his tumbler was filled with another casual wave of Sirius' wand, reaching out and gulping it down just as quickly. The alcohol burned as it went down his throat, but it was a welcome alternative to the chill that had settled over him. Savoring the sensation, he regarded his comrade as he poured himself another glass.

"So tell me, Moony…" Sirius said softly, watching the light playing across his tumbler. "What do you know about this Diggory kid?"

The werewolf started in surprise. "Cedric?" he murmured. "He was a studious boy, if I recall… Very fair minded… Well liked by everyone—"

"Well liked by Harri." Sirius muttered.

"I beg your pardon?" Remus blinked.

"She liked him, Moony…" he clarified. "Harri liked a boy and watched him die… Yet another person she cares about snatched away from her…"

Cold settled over Remus' body once again. "Merlin…" he breathed, pushing his tumbler forward for the other wizard to refill.

Silence settled over the kitchen for a long time before Sirius let out a short bark of laughter. "Did you know…" he mused. "That when Prongs made me Harri's godfather, he hoped I'd be able to help him keep the boys at bay?"

Remus blinked in surprise, letting out a quiet chuckle of his own. "It does sound like something James would do." he confessed. "You were the most incorrigible rake back in those days."

A smirk stole across Sirius' pale face. "Any boy sniffing after our Prongslet would have certainly gotten a run for their money," he grinned faintly. It soon faded away, however. "If only I hadn't been so bloody reckless that night…"

"Sirius…" Remus began.

Haunted eyes shot to his. "I was supposed to protect her!" he exclaimed. "Instead she had to spend the last thirteen years with the Dursleys, Remus! _The Dursleys! _"__

__"The Headmaster says it's the only way she can be protected." Remus replied. "There are wards in place at their home… Wards that can only be renewed—"_ _

__"Bollocks!" Sirius snarled. "Don't give me any crap about wards! This is Petunia Evans we're talking about. She was always jealous of Lily and she absolutely loathed James. You really think she gives a damn about what happens to Harri?" At Remus' pale face, Sirius let out another laugh – this one sounding suspiciously like a sob. "Dumbledore is gonna ship her back there the moment she wakes up… and there isn't a damn thing I can do about it…"_ _

__"Sirius…" Remus began._ _

__Sirius ignored him, dragging a hand through his dark locks. "I'm her godfather, Remus, but I can't do anything for her. I'm stuck in this damned house with that bloody portrait, and that barmy elf…"_ _

__"Sirius!" the werewolf cut in sharply. "This situation is only temporary. You know that as well as I do." Rising to his feet, he walked over to the other side of the island to place a consoling hand on his friend. He could feel his shoulder shaking lightly beneath his fingertips. "While it's true that Harri will have to go back to the Dursleys, it will only be for a few weeks. Once she's been there long enough to renew the wards, Moody will bring her here so that she can spend the remainder of the summer with you."_ _

__The animagus let out a hollow laugh. "Stuck in this hellhole for summer hols?" he exclaimed. "I wouldn't wish that on anyone!"_ _

__"Harri's not going to care where she spends the remainder of her summer, so long as it's with you," Remus said encouragingly. "She cares a great deal about you."_ _

__Lifting his head, Sirius met his comrade's sad amber gaze with contrition. "Moony," he began apologetically. "Harri cares about you, too you know."_ _

__"Yes, but she connected with you." The werewolf insisted. "You're the only father she has now." He paused, his expression turning stern. "Which means you can no longer afford to be reckless! You have to—"_ _

__"Stay put… Yes, Poppy, I know, I know…" Sirius sighed, a playful smirk growing on his face as the other wizard fixed him with a mild, disapproving stare. "But you also have to be careful, too. You can't expect to leave Harri vulnerable to my bad influence, can you?"_ _

__"Dear Merlin, no!" Remus let out a startled laugh. "Lily and James would never forgive me!"_ _

__Sirius chuckled, pouring more whiskey into their tumblers. "In that case, my good man… I propose that we make a pact. We both have to make sure we make it through this war in one piece. We have to so that we can look after Harri."_ _

__Remus nodded, raising his tumbler. "For Harri, then." They clinked glasses together, tossing their drinks back quickly. No sooner than they'd finished, Sirius was filling them once again. "And what's this one for?"_ _

__"This one?" Sirius paused, studying his tumbler thoughtfully. "This one's for Cedric Diggory. He must've been a decent bloke if he caught our Prongslet's eye."_ _

__They toasted again, giving a moment of silence to the fallen Hufflepuff._ _

__The ex-Defense Against the Dark Arts professor chuckled again. "I can only imagine what you'll be like when Harri truly falls in love, Padfoot ol' boy."_ _

__Sirius grimaced again. "All the more reason for you to stick around and make sure I don't hex the poor sop." He paused, grinning faintly. "…Much."_ _

__"I certainly make no promises there!" Remus laughed heartily. "Merlin, we'll make terrible father-figures! What on earth was Prongs thinking?"_ _

__"No idea!" Sirius smirked. "But we'll do our damndest – for James and Lily. And Harri, too."_ _

__Remus raised his glass again, nodding solemnly. "For Harri most of all."_ _


End file.
